Kakashi Wants To Have Fun
by muttjc2003
Summary: Kakashi just wants to have some fun with Naruto, now that they are all alone.;)


Author's Note: Yo. How are you guy's doing? I know I haven't written anything in forever and I'm so sorry for that, but honestly it wasn't my fault! It was my laptop's, it just wouldn't connect to the wifi so I was suffering as much as you guys. If you were even suffering at all it's not like I really know… ;)

Warnings: This will probably just be some innocent smut/yaoi (might not be all that innocent XD) between Kakashi and Naruto, with Sakura bashing. If you don't like that kind of thing then just go ahead and leave or leave a flame, I don't really care since those make me laugh. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Now on with the story!

It was just another normal day in Konoha, with genins learning and jounins teaching. Naruto was watching all of this as he walked to the bridge where he would meet up with his team members, Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura. In his opinion Sakura was just a nuisance that didn't deserve to be on their team. She was weak, loud, annoying, you name it and that is what she was, honestly just bothersome. Naruto sighed in exasperation just thinking about having to work with her another day, but he didn't think it was all that bad since at the same time he was able to see his lover Kakashi.

Naruto got to the bridge and waited for his team mates. Naruto got there about 20 minutes early so he decided that he would just sit and meditate for a while. Not many knew this but Naruto was actually a very smart and strong shinobi that thought about what would happen and then act out a course of attack. When he meditated it helped him think things over and just relax.

Thus, Naruto was found sitting cross legged on the bridge just relaxing. Sasuke questioned him about it but Naruto just avoided answering by asking where Sakura was. "She's probably still trying to get all pretty, even though it doesn't make her look any better." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto laughed and nodded in agreement, "Good one teme." Speaking of the banshee Sakura showed up and screeched a good morning. Naruto and Sasuke both covered their ears and glared at her.

Of course, she didn't notice and just walked up next to Sasuke and batted her eyelashes at him. Sasuke just scoffed in disgust and sat down next to Naruto, ignoring her. Naruto chuckled and stuck his tongue out at her, Sakura glared at him and chose to sit next to Sasuke anyways. Sasuke glared even harder at Sakura and just huffed in obvious annoyance.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Morning." Naruto said smiling up at Kakashi. Naruto stood up and walked over to Kakashi's side. Sasuke and Sakura also stood up, but stayed by the bridges railing. "Are we going to go on a mission today?" Naruto asked looking up at his lover. "No I figured you could all use a break from those missions." Kakashi said looking at the three genin with a mask covered smile. Before Kakashi could say anymore Sasuke and Sakura were already leaving and he smiled darkly, looking at Naruto.

"Well now that they are gone, maybe we can have some fun." Kakashi said picking Naruto up and running quickly towards his apartment. Naruto just smiled and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi slammed the door behind him and quickly locked it. Naruto was already nipping at his neck by the time they got there and it was turning him on. Kakashi walked towards his sofa and sat down on it with Naruto straddling his waist. Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi's eye glazed over with lust and smirked. Naruto lifted his hand, hooking his finger on Kakashi's mask and pulled down.

Kakashi moaned softly when he felt Naruto trail butterfly kisses down his throat. Naruto began to pull off Kakashi's flak jacket and shirt. He threw them to the side, deeming them as useless. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's nipple, pinching it until it got red. He lowered his mouth and sucked on the other nipple, Kakashi moaned loudly.

Kakashi grinded against Naruto, he flipped them over so now Naruto was on his back. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shirt and ripped it off, he tore a long piece of cloth from it and smiled evilly at Naruto. Naruto's wrists were grabbed and he felt them being tied together, he pouted and looked up at Kakashi with puppy eyes. "Kakashi, how am I supposed to feel you with my hands tied together?" He asked in a slightly husky voice.

"Don't worry Naru, I'll be the one feeling you." Kakashi purred into his ear. Naruto blushed brightly and looked away, feeling flustered. "Naruto, please look at me." Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's chin. Naruto turned his face towards Kakashi and smiled shyly. Even though Kakashi and him had made love many times before, Naruto couldn't help feeling embarrassed anyways. "Naru, you don't have anything to feel embarrassed about. I promise I like everything I see." Kakashi said nuzzling Naruto's neck.

Naruto lifted his bound arms and hooked them around Kakashi's neck, pulling his face closer so he could kiss him. Naruto licked Kakashi's bottom lip and smiled when he felt Kakashi open his mouth. His tongue collided with Kakashi's and they both moaned at the feeling. Naruto didn't try to fight for dominance since he knew Kakashi would always win, but he did pull away. Kakashi growled in displeasure and looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. "Why did you stop?" He asked. "I stopped because I want you to fuck me now Kakashi." Naruto purred into his ear.

Kakashi's eyes glazed over in lust and quickly put his fingers in front of Naruto's mouth, silently asking for him to suck them. Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked at the tip of the three fingers, causing Kakashi to groan at the sight. Slowly, Naruto enveloped them in his mouth, thoroughly coating them in his saliva. Kakashi used his other hand to pull off Naruto's shorts and boxers. After he got rid of the offending materials he pulled away his fingers from Naruto's devilish mouth.

Kakashi teased Naruto's entrance with the tip of his index finger. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips down so the finger would enter him. Kakashi smirked, "Impatient, are we?" Naruto looked up at him with clear blue eyes and smiled. "Yes." This answer caught Kakashi off guard and he paused his ministrations, but continued with more speed. He smiled at Naruto and added a second finger, he started to scissor them and when he felt Naruto was ready he added the last.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hair and brought his face closer, "Kakashi, could you hurry already. I want to feel you deep inside of me." He said nibbling on Kakashi's ear. Kakashi moaned and pulled his fingers away, causing Naruto to moan. "Naru, I don't have any lube." Kakashi said becoming concerned for his young lover. "It's okay Kashi, just go slowly. I need you know." Naruto said panting.

Kakashi nodded, a little skeptical considering they had never done this without a form of lubricant. Deciding Naruto would be okay, he lined himself up with Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in the tip of his throbbing cock. Naruto moaned in complete ecstasy not feeling any pain at all. Seeing that Naruto didn't feel any pain, Kakashi continued to push in. When he was fully sheathed inside of Naruto's hot opening, he began to thrust into Naruto. They moaned in unison at the immense pleasure they were both getting.

"Ah, Kashi faster." Naruto panted into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi grunted in response and began to slam into Naruto's lithe form and knew he found Naruto's sweet spot, when he screamed out. "There Kakashi, keep hitting their!" Naruto moaned out loudly. Kakashi angled his body so he could keep thrusting into Naruto's prostate. "Kakashi, I'm going to cum soon." Naruto panted as he felt his climax coming.

"Will you cum with me Naruto?" Kakashi asked, breathing heavily. Naruto nodded and after a few more swift thrusts, they both climaxed. Kakashi and Naruto moaned loudly, Kakashi's semen shot into Naruto and quickly filled him up. Naruto came all over their chests. Kakashi untied the cloth from around Naruto's wrists and made sure they looked okay. He threw the cloth to the side and hovered over Naruto for a few more moments.

Kakashi pulled out of Naruto and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I didn't hurt you did I, Naru?" Kakashi asked. "Mmm, no Kashi." Naruto hummed in satisfaction. "I'm glad." Kakashi said happily, nuzzling Naruto's soft blonde locks. "Carry me to the bed?" Naruto asked sweetly. Kakashi agreed chuckling softly at his lover's actions.

They went to Kakashi's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Naruto cuddled into Kakashi's warm embrace and sighed happily, "Love you." Naruto said tiredly his eyelids drooping. "Love you too, Naruto." Kakashi said kissing the top of Naruto's head.

Shortly after they both fell asleep in eachother's warm embrace. Dreaming of their future to come.

Author's Note: Wow! I think that actually came out pretty good, considering I am sick and sleep deprived, but that is no excuse to write a bad story. So, I hope that was okay and that you guys liked it. Please leave a review, the more detailed the better, but I'm not complaining. ;)


End file.
